


The Marked Bride

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Suicide, Taekwoon POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: There was only a month left until the wedding...
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Marked Bride

This day had started out so great. After kissing his fiancé goodbye, he managed to make it to practice on time, coffee in hand. Practice flowed smoothly, recordings flew by with little problems, and they even managed to finish earlier than expected. Taekwoon had noticed this morning that the flower shop across the street from their apartment had particularly beautiful flowers today. Managing to sneak in before they closed, Taekwoon bought a small bouquet for her. A little something to celebrate a month until the wedding.

Gazing at the flowers with a smile on his face, he failed to notice the car racing down the street.

~~~~~~

Sirens. That was the first thing he heard. _‘Phew. That was close.’_

Sitting up, he looked around at everyone scrambling, brows scrunched. Getting up, he goes over to the group of people and instantly falls backwards.

Petals were scattered in a pool of blood. His blood. His body lay mangled on the street, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the horror.

“Sir?” A gentle voice calls.

His eyes shift to the dark cloaked figure behind him, “It is your time, I’m afraid.”

They offer their hand to him. Just as he takes their hand, Taekwoon catches a glimpse of his fiancé falling to her knees at his body. Darkness swirls around him

“No…”

~~~~~~

Taekwoon was asked to become a Reaper. A guide for souls that have past on. Rules forbid reapers from contacting any of their past lives and therefore should any of them pass away, they were assigned to a different reaper.

As he got settled, Nico, his trainer, stopped by with his uniform. They couldn’t stop chuckling to themself. Taekwoon was confused, that is, until he looked at what his uniform was. The irony stung but when he pulled out the Der Tod costume, he rose an eyebrow to Nico.

“It’s because so many mortals wanted you to escort them. Especially in this outfit for some reason,” they shrugged, “Happens to the best of us.”

~~~~~

Time flies by. He doesn’t know if a week or a year has passed. All he knows is the work that has to be done. He asks for more once he finishes the last one. Anything to keep his mind from wandering back to _her_.

For the first time, the Head Reaper had no assignment to give him so he had retreated to the library. That’s when Nico called to him. In the blink of an eye, Taekwoon appears next to the fellow Reaper, whose charge is hanging onto their arm, begging to the ends of the earth to not let this be the end.

“Sorry, I know we’re not supposed to share assignments, but he’s taking forever to pass. Can you take my next one? It’s in Seoul so it shouldn’t take you long to find,” Taekwoon heard in his head. He nodded wishing them good luck.

~~~~~

When he flitted to the street near the assignment, a twinge surged in his chest. It was the street right outside his old apartment. The one where he died. His feet started to move towards the complex against his will, causing his stomach to twist into knots. His mind began to race, hoping that it was just their neighbour from the fifth floor. She had a foot out the door. Maybe it was her?

Nope. Sixth floor. Shit.

_‘Did she move out? Please tell me she did.’_ He closed his eyes, letting his feet guide the way. It was only when the sensation of walking through the door flitted through him that he opened his eyes. If he could scream, he would have but his voice refused to work. His legs gave out under him as he looked on in horror.

Laying there in the middle of the lounge in a pool of blood streaming from her wrists, was his fiancé.


End file.
